


Nihil, Narcissus

by Sotona



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Canon Compliant, Dubcon Kissing, Duma Castiel Jack Nick Raphael Gabriel and Death are NOT a central part of this fic, F/M, Kissing, Metatron and Chuck are also referenced if you squint, The Empty (Supernatural), Wing Kink, Wingfic, Wings, no death warning because death on supernatural just means moving to a new location, this could change later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 20:43:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16920063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sotona/pseuds/Sotona
Summary: PLEASE feel free to use the scenario if you want to write something! If I have to build this entire ship myself I will





	Nihil, Narcissus

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE feel free to use the scenario if you want to write something! If I have to build this entire ship myself I will

The last thing he remembers is spreading his wings in a fiery death. It feels like no time at all has passed and now he’s opening his eyes in this pitch black space. He doesn’t bother shifting; he stays relaxed and looks to his right, then back to his left. There are no corners or boundaries in this infinite room. It’s night without the stars. “Except for me,” he thinks out loud, “the morning star. That’s ironic.”

“I’m not quite sure that’s how irony works.”

Lucifer recognizes the voice. “Duma.”

“Yes, it’s her vessel’s form, but no.”

Lucifer looks away from the shadow’s direction. This seems to bother the voice, who goes on, “you see I had the pleasure of reading the memories of an angel injected with literary knowledge,” the tone of her voice makes it sound like it was anything but a pleasure, “fun times. Am I going to have to do to you the same I did to him?”

Lucifer slowly sits up, noticing his wings are corporeal here. They momentarily spread for balance. “Am I doing something wrong?” He crosses his legs, wings relax and lay behind him.

The shadow meets her hands behind her back and clenches one with the other. She glares at Lucifer for noticeable seconds. When Lucifer’s eyes gaze up to meet the entity, she asks, “where do you think you are?”

Lucifer pauses only for a moment. Angels had a general understanding of their eventual fate. “The empty.”

“No shit, ya dingus,” sudden and loud. Lucifer throws her a look. “The empty is for sleeping,” she continues, “maybe you weren’t aware, but this isn’t your typical empty experience. You might feel like you just woke up but you’ve been here longer than you think. So yes, you’re doing something wrong, and if we could just hurry up and return to the natural order of things,”

“I don’t like your attitude.” Lucifer crosses his arms, “maybe I won’t.”

The shadow mirrors the movement and also crosses her arms. Contemplative and irritated, she looks down at Lucifer, who asks, “what did you do to Castiel?”

“Terrible things. Terrible horrible things. Things you want to avoid for sure, and you can, if you would just close your eyes.”

“You’re bluffing, Castiel is fine.”

“Oh You’re so sharp,” the shadow sarcastically bites. She begins to approach Lucifer. Lucifer slightly leans away.

“What are you doing?” He stands up and so do his wings. They unfurl and stay spread.

“I’m going to read your memories. If another angel wakes up I will completely lose it,” her voice cracked. Lucifer takes note. “I’m going to find out who or what’s dipping their little tendrils into this realm and tear them apart.”

The shadow lunges at Lucifer, who evades with a sharp beat of his wings pulling him away. He already knows the reason by the ringing in his memory, Nick’s call. If it was just the prayer that penetrated the empty, angels and demons would be revitalized by their vessels left and right. No, the only difference is Jack, Lucifer reasoned, who would have the incentive to call out for his fake substitute father. Jack, who's grace would feintly linger in Lucifer's last vessel, making the long distance call possible.

Lucifer suddenly stops resisting the shadow and allows her to attempt to lay her hand on his memories. His wings fold neatly, confidently. There’s a moment of stillness as she tries to penetrate his mind. The shadow shoots her eyes up to meet Lucifer’s. She adds a second hand. No effect.

The shadow screams. It’s a wretched sound. Lucifer winces, his wings coming up like shoulders.

“You’re different from the archangel Raphael..”

Lucifer smiles at the implication that Gabriel hasn’t arrived here. To the shadow, the smile looks like a play at dominance and it adds to her freakout.

Lucifer raises his wings and takes a slow step towards the shadow. “I wonder where you go when you die..”

She’s falling for it. The shadow doesn’t know that Lucifer’s borrowed power will fade. She wouldn’t have the patience to hold out if she did know. However, she will find out eventually. Lucifer realizes that it’s in his best interest to establish an agreement and prevent meeting the shadow’s wrath later.

He stops his menacing approach. “The only thing I can’t do is get out of here. Let me ask you something.” It isn’t a question so the shadow doesn’t vocalize a response, but she breaks her defensive stance. Lucifer continues, “do you like adding to your collection? Do you get off when something new comes to the empty?”

“That’s a very personal question.”

“You do.”

“Yes, so long as they don’t stir.”

“So I’ll bring you more. So many more. Daily.”

She’s hiding her thrill at the thought, but lets on to her rising hint of suspicion.

“I know I know, it’s sounding a little too good to be true, I could have already made you release me or just snapped you in half.”

Lucifer makes a small movement of his hand. The shadow is frozen. She has never been challenged like this before. By anything or anyone.

“Think of it as a preventative measure. When the time comes, and it might, that I meet with you in a weakened state, have mercy on me. Let’s be friends.”

Here’s a creature, clearly overpowering her, asking her for mercy. From what she’s seen in other angel’s memories, this is utterly uncharacteristic of Lucifer. The shadow senses this deal as a high level of respect from the being least capable of granting such a thing. That isn’t even the best part.

“Do you hear that?” The shadow reaches an arm up to the side of Lucifer’s face, thumb on his mouth. It’s silent. “It’s silent.”

He doesn’t initially understand the significance of her words or this contact. Lucifer places his hand on top and moves the shadow’s hand down a bit to sarcastically reply, “silence in a bustling place like this? Wow, that’s new.”

“It is for me.” Contrasting Lucifer, the shadow’s tone has changed to a completely serious one. Her demeanor is noticeably different. Her jittery impatience is gone.

The shadow’s other corporeal hand cups the other side of Lucifer's face. She looks back and forth between his eyes. “You’re my answer.”

She opens her mouth and envelopes his. She kisses him.

It’s comparable to Death suddenly kissing a person who by chance guessed correctly at the meaning of life, and it baffles Lucifer.

It’s like he can’t control his wings anymore. They beat out of any sort rhythm a few times and then settle on falling forward, almost enveloping the two.

He tastes himself when she kisses her, she’s the embodiment of absence. And yet she feels herself reflected in him. His grace blockade is weakened just enough to give her a glimpse at his fueled perspective of doom and universal meaninglessness. His love has been shattered, the beauty he used to see in the universe all but eradicated. He’s breathtakingly tragic, she surges forward for more.

He catches her prying and restores the blockade. He reluctantly breaks the kiss, wings brushing against her shoulders as he retracts them.

“I accept your proposal, but you don’t have to go; I wouldn’t mind staying awake with you.”

He feels the pull. He wants to stay but can’t risk it. “The wait will make it that much more fulfilling.”


End file.
